ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Jinsoku Miryuu
Character Profile Character First Name Jinsoku Character Last Name Miryuu IMVU Username MiryuuJinsoku Nickname (optional) Nothing yet. Age 12 Date of Birth 30/6/194 Gender Male Ethnicity Kirigakurian, Yonshigakurian Height 5'0 Weight 87lbs Blood Type B Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos None Affiliation Yonshigakure Relationship Status Single Personality Jinsoku isn't a shy person, He's generally a nice young man. He's friendly, Outgoing, Sociable, Interesting and a Keen young ninja. However he is rather short tempered and Is insulted easily, When he does turn he wouldn't back down no matter the opponent, The way he see's it is he will die one day. But other then the shortness of temper he's a pleasure to be around and very trustworthy. He's like any boy his age his main focus is to be come a good shinobi like the clan members before him. Behaviour Jinsoku is certainly polite and friendly, Greets everyone with a big smile and a warm welcome. But you'll defonately know if you've annoyed this young ninja as he wouldn't hesitate in telling you or even showing you. As hyper as he acts he's also mery mischevious and sometimes a prat, Playing tricks on people, but nothing to mean. He only acts this way as to get some sort of attention. As a shinobi though he is very skilled, he knows the difference between work and play, And at being a shinobi he's a very serious boy. Training almost all the time and always looking to improve himself so he sometimes causes fights on purpose to see how he would handle real combat. Nindo (optional) "Every ninja falls.. It's just deciding when." "Water is the power to give life.. And take it away." Summoning None. Bloodline/Clan Miryuu - The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. Their Clan Symbol is inspired by the Eye of the Dragon, a large pearl and family heirloom long lost to the waves of Kirigakure. Ninja Class Genin - Team Yume-Sensei Element One Water Element Two None Weapon of choice None Strengths Ninjutsu Weaknesses Taijutsu Chakra colour Blue Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 5 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 4 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): 1 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Databook: Databook: Jinsoku Miryuu Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) Allies Yonshigakure Enemies Noone. Background Information Jinsoku was born into the Miryuu family in the Village hidden in the mist along with his twin brother Akira Miryuu, They were the twin boys of there Mother Kimi and there Father Jinsoku the first. Up until the age of 8 Jinsoku's childhood was very normal for a Miryuu Clan family. One night in the village hidden in the Mist Jinsoku and his twin brother Akira was awoken by there father and were both taken away from the village and they left to live in Yonshigakure with another branch of the clan living there. Later on Jinsoku found out that Konoha had sent Anbu Black Ops members to try and kidknapp Jinsoku's father for his involvment of the spying on Konohagakure. Jinsoku the first, Jinsoku and Akira escaped however his mother gave her life for all 3 of them. Now they live peacefully in Yonshigakure where Jinsoku is learning to be shinobi like his father and mother. It wasn't always that way though, After the death of his mother Jinsoku's father almost resented and ignored him for reminding him of his mother, And Jinsoku grew up feeling hated and as if his mother's death was his fault, For years even at the mention of her name Jinsoku and Akira recieved many of injuries from his fathers hands, And Jinsoku accepted them as it was the only time he was ever even looked at by his father. The pain he suffered was the only contact he had with his father really and he needed it no matter how horrid or crazy it seemed. But recently his father has began to change for the better it seems though now his grief has turned him to a typical paranoid father about his sons becoming shinobi, But they train together so that Jinsoku's father can have a little peace about his sons going off to fight in battles or wars. Jinso was also inspired by the founder of the clan Miryuu himself, Growing up on the many of stories of how using Suiton Jutsu alone Miryuu took on and held his own against Tobirama Senju and fighting against the Akatsuki in the Allied Shinobi Force along with alot of other Miryuu Clan Shinobi. And he truly believes like most Miryuu that water is the only nature that can give life and take it away. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by: Nobu Akibooboo. Soudai Namikaze. Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Trail Category:Team Yume Category:Genin